A control device for a vehicle is known that includes an electric motor in a manner enabling power transmission to wheels and a clutch device capable of interrupting and connecting a power transmission path between the wheels and the electric motor and that interrupts the power transmission path between the wheels and the electric motor with the clutch device if the temperature of the electric motor exceeds a predetermined temperature defined in advance. For example, this corresponds to those described in Patent Documents 1 and 2. Such a control device for a vehicle can suppress increase in temperature of the electric motor.
Patent Document 3 describes a control device for a vehicle that includes an electric motor and an automatic transmission configured to include the clutch device and, if the temperature of the electric motor is high at the time of output of the electric motor while the electric motor and wheels are connected in a power transmittable manner, the control device for a vehicle increases a gear ratio of the automatic transmission to increase rotation of the electric motor while the power transmission path between the electric motor and the wheels is connected by the clutch device. Since a heat generation amount of the electric motor is reduced at the time of high rotation and low output as compared to at the time of low rotation and high output in this device, a heat generation amount of the electric motor can be reduced without limiting the output of the electric motor.